DESCRIPTION (adapted from the Abstract): This revised proposal aims to enhance the integration of information resources for interdisciplinary collaborative care at Vanderbilt University Medical Center (VUMC). Specifically the proposal will create an application called EASI to facilitate the reconciliation of physicians' orders entered through VUMC's WizOrder interface with the patient's collaborative care pathway represented in VUMC's PathWorXTM interface. EASI will alert the physician to inconsistencies between orders and the pathway, confirm or change orders as the physician directs, and automatically edit the patient's customized pathway and documentation forms as needed to conform to the orders ultimately confirmed. EASI will also include an automated data log and decision support database to retrieve and store relevant patient-specific data from a variety of sources throughout VUMC. Compiling these data into one database will streamline queries related to quality improvement. EASI and its impact on patient care processes and outcomes will be evaluated in a framework for continual quality improvement. Knowledge to be gained from this research that can be applied elsewhere will include: 1) knowledge about standardized language across health care disciplines; 2) determination of the effects of alerts and reminders on adherence to collaborative care pathways; 3) discovery of factors that account for and justify physician orders that differ from pathways; 4) elucidation of the impact of appropriate adherence to pathways on outcomes and costs; and 5) demonstration of the power to improve health care of integrating the provision and management of interdisciplinary patient care, the development and use of knowledge resources, and the processes of continual quality improvement.